


Am I Dreaming Alone?

by Artemisia47



Category: The Order: 1886
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24739096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemisia47/pseuds/Artemisia47
Relationships: Isabeau D'Argyll/Grayson





	Am I Dreaming Alone?

“伊格莱茵女士，白教堂区的叛党近来似乎收敛了许多。”骑士团的士兵向坐在桌子前女人说道，带着些拘谨。

“嗯。”伏案工作的女人并没有抬起头，只是淡淡地应了声。

“但是从前些天逮捕的叛军那里，并没有问出加拉哈德爵士的下落。”士兵的话语有着明显的停顿。

“我说过，”女人抬起了头，用视线锁住了士兵，“骑士团里已经没有加拉哈德爵士了。”

“十分抱歉，伊格莱茵女士。”士兵似乎是有些习惯了这样的训斥。

“继续拷问，不仅是那个叛徒的下落，”伊格莱茵递给士兵一沓文件“还有这个照片上的这个女人。”

照片上是一个非常模糊的人像，但是还是能从身形分辨出这是个年轻的印度女人。

“了解。”士兵行礼告退。

这时，对讲机传来帕西法尔爵士的声音。

“小伊，”男人的声音无论何时都是带着一丝轻佻“我这里有些你会非常感兴趣的东西。”

“拉法叶爵士，我应该告诉过你，”伊格莱茵语气依旧非常严肃“不要叫我小伊。”

“以自由之名，”拉法叶似乎并没有因为对方的严肃语气而放弃调侃“美丽的姑娘都应该有与之相称的昵称。”

“是什么东西。”伊格莱茵决定不跟他纠缠。

“值得你从那个封闭的办公室出来好好呼吸伦敦新鲜空气的好东西。”拉法叶说道。

“拉法叶爵士，非公务时期我希望你能保持无线电清净。”伊格莱茵把视线移回桌前的叛军文件上。

拉法叶并没有立马接回什么俏皮话，只是稍许停顿了一下。伊格莱茵也停下了手中的动作，看着自己右前方的无线电接收器。

“是加拉哈德爵士的信。”拉法叶的语气并没有太大变化。

“我说过，”伊格莱茵仿佛是条件反射般的回答道“骑士团里已经没有……”

然而这次，伊格莱茵哽住了。

“拉法叶爵士，你说什么？”

“是加拉哈德爵士的信。”拉法叶重复了一遍。

伊格莱茵沉默了，视线回到了桌子上关于叛逃骑士加拉哈德的文件上，穿着囚服的格雷森照片下方被写上大大的「叛徒」二字。

“你在哪里发现的？”

“是加拉哈德爵士给你的。”

伊格莱茵和拉法叶几乎是同时说出了话。

“白教堂的妓院。”拉法叶回答道。

“呵，”伊格莱茵扯开了一个笑“跟他相处这么多年，我都不知道他还有这个兴趣。”

“温柔乡的温香软玉可是自由女神的馈赠。”拉法叶又回到了以往的调侃语气。“那么，伊格莱茵女士可否请您从那封闭的小隔间出来呢？拉法叶会在骑士团总部侧门等你。”

“一刻钟之后见面。”伊格莱茵按下无线电的按钮，合上桌子上的文件夹，离开办公室。

“下午好，伊格莱茵女士。”门口的士兵向伊格莱茵问着好。

她微微点头示意。

骑士团总部的走廊不论何时都是长长的看不见尽头，伊格莱茵已经不记得自己第一次走在这冰冷的大理石地板上的感受了，她觉得自己在圆桌骑士团里已经待了太久的时间。

但是第一次被父亲授予伊格莱茵女爵身份的记忆她永远不会忘却，第一次被人叫做「伊格莱茵女士」的自豪感也一直伴随着她。背后的匕首和颈间的黑水是她作为女王的骑士象征，她永远不会舍弃这些她发自内心愿意付出自己生命去守护的一切。

而那个曾经让她一次又一次坚定这个想法的男人现在却背叛了她所珍视的一切。

——格雷森。

“我会找到你。”伊格莱茵握紧了双拳。

“叛徒。”她直直地盯着走廊的正前方。

“下午好，伊格莱茵女士。”而她的身边则不断传来巡逻的士兵的问候声。

然而似乎什么声音都没有传入她的耳朵。

“伊格莱茵，”看见女人身影的拉法叶快步走向前“拉法叶终于等到你了。”

“帕西法尔爵士，请您快速前来。”拉法叶肩上的对讲机闪着橙光。

“好的，我马上到。”拉法叶用少有的严肃语气回答道。

拉法叶把手中的信递给伊格莱茵，“如果可以，希望你能把这封信作为我们两人之间秘密。”

伊格莱茵接过信，放进制服的口袋中，挑着眉看着拉法叶。

“哦，不对，是我和你还有加拉哈德爵士，三个人之间的秘密。”拉法叶笑了笑。“日安，美丽的小姐。”

说罢，拉法叶转身走出了总部大门。

“请把详细情况简略报道一下。”拉法叶对着对讲机说着话。

伊格莱茵看着拉法叶的背影，眼睛在远处模糊聚焦着，出了神。

“伊格莱茵女士，有什么需要帮忙的吗？”耳边士兵的声音把伊格莱茵的思绪来了回来。

“不，谢谢。”伊格莱茵回过神，准备转身返回办公室，但是突然她停住了。

“墓园现在有人吗？”她问着刚刚的两位士兵。

“墓园现在并没有人，我们刚刚从那边巡逻过来。”士兵迅速回答道。

伊格莱茵向着与办公室反方向的墓园走了过去。

那里埋葬着对她来说如同另一位父亲般的塞巴斯汀爵士和自己的哥哥亚历斯塔。伊格莱茵只在这两位的葬礼上去过那个墓园，之后便在没有踏进过一次。至于现在她为何向着那个方向走去，她的脚沉默着无法给出回答。

大概是因为这两个人在生前见到的最后一个人都是加拉哈德吧。

这样是不是能够更加接近这个男人一点？

加拉哈德会选择写信这种细腻的方式？

这封信里会写些什么？

“有罪。”

伊格莱茵想起了自己对于加拉哈德的判决。

骑士团的墓园的还是和记忆中一样的冷清。

“下午好，伊格莱茵女士。”士兵向着伊格莱茵问好。


End file.
